


Calendrier 2020

by Akebonomimichan



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: Calendrier de l'Avent 2020 Naruto, basé sur le défi de la Ficothèque Ardente.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.

« Bien sûr, mon lapin… »  
Oh ! Mince ! C’était sorti tout seul !  
Les chefs de clan n’avaient pas encore réalisé ce que Naruto venait de dire à Sasuke. Heureusement, d’ailleurs. Il fallait vite enchaîner pour noyer le poisson et éviter de se retrouver entre plusieurs feux ennemis.  
Le pire, ce n’étaient pas les supposés ennemis.  
C’était le regard de Sasuke qui lui promettait mille tortures.  
« Donc, je disais qu’une telle tactique est bien vue, Sasuke ! »  
Sasuke lui sourit de manière machiavélique. Oh ! Il avait un plan pour lui faire payer cet affront.  
Naruto ne savait pas ce qui était le pire. Avoir fait son coming-out publiquement, avoir révélé sa relation secrète avec Sasuke, avoir appelé Sasuke « mon lapin » devant tout le monde ou les trois à la fois !  
Les chefs de clan ne firent pas de commentaire par la suite, concentrés sur la sécurité de Konoha. Cependant, Naruto sentait qu’il y avait une tension non résolue dans la salle. Et ça ne provenait pas que de Sasuke.  
Une fois la réunion terminée, Sasuke s’arrangea pour rester seul avec Naruto.  
« Grève du sexe. »  
Naruto n’avait pas à s’en faire. Ce chaud lapin de Sasuke ne tiendrait pas une semaine.


	2. Favorite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème : favorite

« Naruto, la situation est grave », lui dit Shikamaru.  
Les retombées sur son coming-out commençaient à se faire sentir.  
« Heureusement, tu es déjà Hokage. Seule une démission peut te faire perdre ton titre. Cependant, on peut te forcer à démissionner.  
\- Ah, bon ? Comment ?, répliqua Naruto sur le ton de l’humour.  
\- Bon, c’est vrai que ce n’est pas demain la veille qu’on te fera abandonner volontairement ton rêve. On commence à t’accuser de favoritisme envers Sasuke, mais ce n’est que le début des rumeurs et commérages en tout genre.  
\- Et tu as une idée ?  
\- Il suffit de faire un truc un peu plus énorme que toi.  
\- Comme quoi ? »  
Shikamaru rougit jusqu’à la pointe de ses cheveux.  
« Un mariage qui scellera une alliance solide entre deux villages cachés…  
\- Oh ! Tu as fait ta demande à Temari ?  
\- Pas encore. Et je ne comptais pas le faire tout de suite, galère.  
\- Ce sera l’occasion de grandes festivités entre nos deux villages ! Ce sera grandiose !  
\- J’espère que tu m’aideras à faire en sorte que ce soit grandiose pour épater Temari et faire oublier ta bourde !  
\- Même ta lune de miel sera grandiose ! »


	3. Cocktail

Naruto servit un verre du cocktail préféré de Sasuke, en espérant que cette petite attention détendrait l’atmosphère.  
Il était bien plus facile de calmer un village entier qu’un Sasuke en pétard. Et bon, Naruto savait comment cela allait se finir. Dans le meilleur des cas, ils feraient seulement l’amour. Dans le pire, ils se battraient avant de faire l’amour. Il y aurait forcément de quoi refaire tout le paysage. Sasuke était très énervé. Naruto le sentait.  
« Je suis vraiment désolé », tenta Naruto.  
Sasuke hocha simplement la tête. Il ruminait quelque chose. C’était sûr.  
« On ne t’a pas embêté ? »  
Sasuke avait de quoi intimider n’importe qui, mais n’avait pas le droit de se servir impunément de ses pouvoirs dans le village.  
« Sakura m’a prévenu que je n’avais pas intérêt à te rendre malheureux. C’est la seule menace que je prends au sérieux, lui sourit Sasuke. Par contre, on attend toujours de moi que je fasse plein de petits Uchiha. »  
Naruto savait que cette question de descendance travaillait beaucoup Sasuke. Il s’approcha de lui et l’embrassa tendrement.  
« On trouvera une solution. »  
Sasuke l’embrassa à nouveau et le conduisit tout doucement vers leur chambre.   
Le combat était évité !


	4. Ampoule

« Allez ! Dis-le que tu aimes mon petit cul sexy !  
\- Tu es train de changer une ampoule, Naruto. Ce serait une pensée très déplacée.  
\- Je sais que tu me mâtes. »  
Sasuke ne répondit pas. C’était donc vrai !  
« Un ninja sent quand on le regarde !, s’exclama Naruto.  
\- Encore heureux, dobe ! »  
Naruto poussa une exclamation de joie, quand l’ampoule fut changée, faisant soupirer d’exaspération Sasuke.  
« Quoi ? Mon fessier de rêve te manque déjà ?, le taquina Naruto en se retournant vers Sasuke.  
\- Peut-être bien », lui sourit Sasuke en se levant du canapé.  
Sasuke s’empara de ses lèvres, le rapprocha de lui et attrapa avidement ses fesses. Naruto savait que Sasuke les aimait bien, voire que c’était peut-être même un fétichisme. Naruto se plaignait pas d’être pelotonné à tout va, quand ils étaient chez eux.  
Sasuke approfondit le baiser, faisant rencontrer leurs langues. Un frisson de désir le traversa tout entier. Sasuke savait vraiment comment enflammer ses sens. Naruto caressa le dos de Sasuke et le ramena vers le canapé. Il avait bien fait de laisser le lubrifiant pas loin de ce meuble. Naruto en était sûr, Sasuke allait le prendre.


	5. Taxi

« J’ai pas besoin d’un taxi, râla Sasuke.  
\- Je crois que tu as bien trop bu, ce soir, Sasuke, dit Naruto en calant Sasuke contre lui. Adieu le sexe !  
\- On n’a pas besoin de savoir tout de votre vie de couple, leur rappela Sakura.  
\- Je suis toujours curieux…  
\- Kakashi sensei ! Vous êtes un pervers notoire, se baladant partout avec un livre pornographique. N’aggravez pas votre cas !, cria Sakura.  
\- De toute façon, avec un petit pénis, je ne sais pas trop ce que tu fais à Sasuke », les provoqua Sai.  
Mince. Sai avait à peu près réussi à se tenir lors de la soirée de leur équipe. Et un Sasuke qui a bu est un Sasuke encore plus susceptible.  
« Naruto est très bien comme il est ! T’es juste jaloux, Sai. En plus, tu n’as jamais eu personne. Ce n’est pas dans des livres que tu apprendras la vie !  
\- Oh ! Sasuke ! Je crois que ça suffit pour aujourd’hui !  
\- Ne t’inquiète pas Naruto. J’irais me faire consoler par Ino, répondit Sai.  
\- Sai ! On avait dit qu’on ne dirait rien ! »  
Ce coup de poing de Sakura était amplement mérité pour Sai.


	6. Homard

Naruto ne savait pas trop s’il devait intervenir dans la cuisine de Sasuke.  
Déjà, Naruto touchait très peu aux fourneaux à la maison. En mission, Naruto savait faire le minimum pour cuisiner et ne pas se faire repérer. Cependant, quand il s’agissait de faire un bon petit plat, c’était une autre paire de manche.  
Donc, la cuisine était le domaine de Sasuke.  
Néanmoins, il y avait peut-être beaucoup de fumée dans la cuisine pour que ce soit normal.  
Naruto prit son courage à deux mains pour entrer dans l’antre sacré de Sasuke.  
« Je gère », dit Sasuke.  
Naruto regarda les pauvres homards en attente d’être bouilli, avec appréhension. Il en avait un peu marre d’en manger et surtout de voir son compte en banque diminuer. Sasuke tentait de reproduire une recette de cuisine de sa famille. Seulement, c’était un échec total pour le moment.  
« Je suis sûr qu’on aurait plus de résultat en fouillant le manoir de ta famille à la recherche de fiches de cuisine…  
\- Je pensais m’en souvenir, râla Sasuke.  
\- Si tu ne veux pas y aller, je peux le faire », lui proposa Naruto.  
Oh ! Sasuke éteignit le feu et vint l’embrasser langoureusement. C’était généralement une bonne nouvelle pour sa libido.


	7. Amoureux

« De quoi voulais-tu me parler, Sasuke ? », dit sérieusement Naruto en rentrant chez lui.  
Il avait passé la journée à faire de la paperasse. Le boulot d’Hokage n’avait pas que des avantages. Et il commençait à découvrir la partie cachée (et administrative) d’un tel poste. Tsunade le formait lentement, mais sûrement à être Hokage.  
Sasuke avait été réadmis à Konoha, pour les avoir aidés pendant la guerre. Cependant, il était restreint dans ses mouvements et, surtout, il était surveillé par tout un tas d’ANBUS. Et le soir, qui devait le surveiller ? Naruto. Il était le seul à pouvoir l’arrêter en cas de traîtrise.  
Naruto avait toujours la peur au ventre qu’on l’appelle pour maîtriser Sasuke, quand ce n’était pas son tour de le surveiller.  
Ce n’était pas désagréable d’avoir toujours un œil sur Sasuke. Ils s’entendaient à nouveau très bien. Et Naruto se demandait même si son obsession à faire revenir à tout prix Sasuke à Konoha n’était pas un béguin mal maîtrisé.  
« Je suis amoureux de toi », lâcha Sasuke comme une bombe.  
Naruto rit bêtement, un peu gêné.  
« Dis quelque chose, dobe…  
\- Je crois que moi aussi », idiot de Sasuke.


	8. Charmeur

Naruto ne s’en rendait pas compte, mais il était assez charmeur. Et c’était pire depuis qu’il était Hokage et qu’il passait des contrats pour le village.  
Sasuke ne l’accompagnait que rarement dans les signatures de contrat.  
Shikamaru avait décidé avec énormément de sagesse, que lorsque l’Hokage n’était pas à Konoha, Sasuke devait y rester.  
Ceci n’empêchait pas Sasuke de se faire du souci pour Naruto. Mais aussi d’être extrêmement jaloux des partenaires commerciaux de Naruto, homme ou femme. Pourtant, Sasuke n’avait aucune raison de s’en faire.  
Naruto était quelqu’un d’extrêmement fidèle. C’était peut-être la peur de tout perdre à nouveau qui lui tenaillait le ventre. Il essayait de ne pas montrer sa jalousie. Naruto était le centre de l’attention de beaucoup de personnes à cause de sa fonction.  
Mais bon, Naruto étant Naruto, il avait remarqué à quel point ses absences rendaient nerveux Sasuke.  
Il s’en était suivi une grosse dispute qui avait sûrement tenu éveillé tout leur quartier.  
Après plusieurs jours à se faire la gueule, la réconciliation fut intense et sauvage, comme s’ils ne s’étaient pas vus depuis des mois. Et Sasuke lui dit enfin à quel point il avait peur de le perdre.


	9. Horloge

Sasuke attendait que Naruto revienne du travail, en regardant l’horloge.  
Il était surveillé par un ANBU très peu discret. Et il avait hâte d’être surveillé par quelqu’un de plus balèze. Il aimait qu’on le considère à sa juste valeur. Et cet ANBU de pacotille ne rendait pas honneur à sa force.  
Si ça ne tenait qu’à lui, Sasuke apprendrait la discrétion à cet amateur. Cependant, il paierait cher tout acte d’insubordination. Il avait envie de rester à Konoha auprès de Naruto.  
« Bonsoir ! Je suis rentré.  
\- C’est pas trop tôt, dobe !  
\- Autant d’agressivité direct, j’adore.  
\- Je t’ai fait à bouffer. Ça a failli refroidir… »  
Question sentiment, Sasuke ne gérait pas du tout. Il le savait. Malheureusement, il ne savait pas faire autrement que repousser Naruto à tout va.  
« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?  
\- L’ANBU qui me surveille est une brêle. Je le vois à trois kilomètres ! Je sais déjà que je suis surveillé. En plus, il faut que je le voie ! »  
Naruto se mit à rire, en le voyant autant en pétard.  
« Tu préfèrerais que ce soit moi qui te surveille tout le temps.  
\- Au moins, tu sais être discret quand tu le veux. »


	10. Danseuse

Sasuke surveillait une danseuse très réputée dans le pays du feu.  
Et il lui avait tapé dans l’œil, malheureusement. Il lui avait rappelé sa mauvaise réputation, ce qui ne la découragea pas, au contraire.  
Avant de monter sur scène, elle essaya encore de le draguer et même de l’embrasser.  
« Ecoutez. Je vous trouve charmante. Et je suis très flatté de l’attention que vous me portez. N’en doutez pas… »  
Diplomatie, quand tu nous tiens…  
« … Seulement, je suis avec une personne merveilleuse et formidable. Je tiens à cette personne. Et je lui suis très fidèle.  
\- Cette personne n’est pas obligée de savoir ce que vous faites pendant vos missions. »  
Sasuke allait se faire un plaisir de se plaindre à son patron et amoureux de leur cliente insistante.  
« Croyez-moi ! Il vaut mieux que cette personne ne sache même pas que vous ayez tenté de m’embrasser. Vous n’avez pas envie d’oublier vos rêves de danseuse. Cette personne a du pouvoir et est très rancunière. »  
Sasuke savait qu’il dressait un portrait peu flatteur de Naruto. Naruto serait incapable de briser la carrière de quelqu’un pour si peu. Cependant, cette tactique fonctionnait à merveille. Et avec Naruto, cela les amusait plus qu’autre chose.


	11. Diamant

Sasuke préférait surveiller les objets que les gens. Tout le contraire de Naruto. Ça tombait bien sur cette mission complémentaire.  
Pendant que Naruto parlementait avec des dignitaires haut placés et assurait leur protection, Sasuke s’occupait d’un petit caillou avec une immense valeur.  
Un diamant. Appartenant aux dignitaires. En venant à Konoha, ils avaient préféré les confier aux ninjas locaux. Et Sasuke se doutait fortement qu’il devrait raccompagner cette pierre précieuse chez elle.  
Sasuke pensait que personne ne serait assez stupide pour essayer de voler cet objet. Mais apparemment, plusieurs personnes essayèrent et se retrouvèrent en prison en moins de deux.  
Sasuke ne relâcha sa surveillance que lorsqu’on vint le remplacer.  
Il se dirigea directement à la tour de l’Hokage pour faire son rapport à Naruto. Il pourrait peut-être même profiter un peu de Naruto.  
Naruto avait très peu de temps à lui accorder depuis plusieurs jours. Et c’était pesant. Naruto revenait chez eux que pour réveiller Sasuke en se couchant et dormir ensuite comme une souche.  
C’était beaucoup plus frustrant que d’être en mission et être séparés par la distance.  
Sasuke fit son rapport à Naruto et lança de façon absolument nonchalante :  
« On se fait un restaurant ?  
\- Ramens ! »  
Sasuke sourit devant l’enthousiasme de Naruto.


	12. Neige

La neige leur rappelait toujours leur première mission ensemble.  
Même s’ils n’en parlaient pas souvent, ils savaient, aux premiers flocons, que les souvenirs remontaient.  
Ils avaient tissé un lien inexplicable et important lors de cet événement crucial de leurs vies. Ils avaient appris ce qu’étaient d’être ninja, d’avoir des ennemis, d’accomplir son devoir et surtout de pouvoir compter l’un sur l’autre.  
Orochimaru les avait séparés. La vengeance aveugle de Sasuke les avait séparés. Mais Naruto avait toujours cru en son retour. Et heureusement. Sasuke aurait eu vraiment du mal à revenir à Konoha, s’il n’y avait pas eu Naruto pour l’accueillir. Il était comme sa famille. Et Naruto l’était devenu. Pas officiellement. Le mariage entre deux hommes n’était pas encore légal. Mais pour Sasuke, Naruto était sa famille.  
Il l’aimait énormément.  
Et il espérait le lui montrer chaque jour et le dire suffisamment.  
Naruto s’approcha, pour regarder la neige tomber avec lui. Se retrouver dans ses bras, alors qu’il faisait froid dehors, était très réconfortant.  
« Je t’aime, dit Sasuke tout naturellement, en se blottissant un peu plus contre Naruto.  
\- Moi aussi. On en a mis du temps à s’en rendre compte.  
\- Le plus important, c’est qu’on est ensemble maintenant. »


	13. Traineau

« Bon. On est perdu au milieu de nulle part !, dit Naruto.  
\- Foutu tempête de neige, râla Sasuke.  
\- Heureusement, on avait un traineau !  
\- On avait un traineau ! On ne l’a plus. On va devoir payer le prix du traineau au propriétaire.  
\- On a encore la moitié des chiens. Et si on se débrouille bien, on retrouvera l’autre moitié. »  
Sasuke regarda avec exaspération tous les chiens assis autour de lui.  
« On n’a pas quelque chose de plus important à faire par hasard ! Comme retrouver un rouleau de technique secrète…  
\- En cherchant les chiens, on fera du repérage en même temps.  
\- Tu es trop bonne âme, Naruto. Ça te jouera des tours.  
\- Pour l’instant, je me débrouille bien. Et on me respecte pour mes valeurs. Et toi aussi.  
\- Je sais qu’on va chercher ces chiens… parce que tu es une vraie tête de mule.  
\- Allez ! Celui qui en retrouve le plus gagne.  
\- Gagne quoi ?  
\- Oh ! Je ne sais pas. Le droit de donner un gage au perdant.  
\- Tu es sûr de vouloir t’engager dans cette voie. Je vais gagner », le nargua Sasuke.


	14. Cravate

Naruto étouffait sous sa cravate et son smoking, dans cette réunion interminable.  
Il préférait vraiment quand il portait son manteau d’Hokage et un jogging en dessous. Mais parfois, il devait être présentable devant de hauts dignitaires.  
Naruto aimait bien cette partie de ce métier. Il n’y avait que le costume qu’il ne supportait pas durant toute la soirée.  
Cependant, quand il rentrait, Naruto savait que Sasuke l’attendait de pied ferme.  
Le matin, dès qu’il sortait le costume, Naruto voyait le regard de Sasuke s’éclairer. Sasuke le trouvait extrêmement séduisant en smoking.  
Donc, dès que Naruto revenait de ces longues soirées de négociation, Sasuke mettait au point tout un tas de tactiques pour qu’il garde son costard et couche avec lui. C’était très amusant. C’était devenu un jeu.  
Sasuke ne voulait même pas que Naruto desserre sa cravate en rentrant. Ce devait être Sasuke qui lui enlève. Et parfois, Sasuke s’en servait pour l’attacher au lit ou à la chaise du salon.  
Naruto savait que retrouver Sasuke pour un moment sexy à la maison l’aidait beaucoup à sourire et serrer des mains toute une soirée.  
Il ne l’en remercierait jamais assez d’être là pour lui.


	15. Palace

C’était rare que Naruto et Sasuke soient sur la même mission, depuis quelques temps.  
Un magnifique et mystérieux palace était apparu en périphérie de Konoha.  
Personne n’avait osé l’approcher. Comme Sasuke était spécialisé dans les illusions, il s’était proposé pour visiter cette étrange demeure.  
Naruto avait sauté sur l’occasion pour accompagner son amoureux dans cette mission. C’était juste à côté de Konoha. Et il ne pensait pas risquer grand-chose dans cette maison. Il valait mieux être deux pour trouver des indices sur cette drôle de maison. De plus, le démon renard protégeait efficacement Naruto contre les illusions.  
A peine furent-ils entrés qu’ils se retrouvèrent coincés à l’intérieur.  
« Il y a sûrement une autre sortie, commenta Sasuke en regardant partout avec son sharingan. En tout cas, il n’y a rien de dangereux pour le moment. »  
Ils mirent plusieurs jours à retrouver la clef de l’entrée. Heureusement, ils avaient prévu assez de nourriture et d’eau pour cette mission.  
Ils ne le dirent jamais à personne, mais ils avaient bien profité du confort de ce palace.  
Son propriétaire ne fut trouvé que plusieurs semaines plus tard, grâce aux informations qu’ils avaient glanées tout au long de leur mission.


	16. Parfum

Naruto adorait le parfum de Sasuke.  
Il aimait les notes boisées qui s’échappaient de sa peau, notamment quand il faisait l’amour. C’était toujours enivrant de retrouver la présence de Sasuke, son odeur et sa chaleur après une journée difficile.  
Sasuke était son point d’ancrage, sa dose de bonheur et sa famille à présent.  
Cela n’avait pas été facile pour qu’ils se trouvent et surtout changent leur rivalité en amour. Mais c’était tellement agréable maintenant que Naruto ne regrettait aucune étape de leur relation tumultueuse.  
« Je suis rentré, annonça Naruto en rentrant dans leur petit appartement.  
\- Bonsoir ! Je t’ai attendu pour le repas. »  
Naruto ne put résister. Il prit dans ses bras Sasuke pour sentir son parfum et se rappeler qu’ils étaient là l’un pour l’autre.  
« Tu es bien câlin ce soir, le taquina Sasuke.  
\- Journée difficile. »  
Naruto n’avait pas envie de penser aux ninjas qui ne reviendraient jamais des missions qu’il avait commanditées.  
Ce soir, il avait besoin de souffler et d’oublier ses responsabilités.  
Sasuke le serra plus fort dans ses bras. Il savait sûrement ce qu’il s’était passé aujourd’hui. Tout le monde était forcément au courant.  
« ça va aller. Je suis là. »


	17. Téléphone

« C’est vraiment pratique ce rouleau pour se parler à distance, s’enthousiasma Naruto.  
\- Pour l’instant, c’est un rouleau relié à un seul autre rouleau. Mais nous avons espoir de rapidement progresser.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu en penses Shikamaru ? »  
Shikamaru ouvrit les yeux au bout de quelques minutes.  
« Il faut étudier toutes les possibilités. Il ne faudrait pas qu’on nous vole une telle technique. Donc, nous devrions le mettre qu’entre les mains des ninjas les plus aguerris et pour les missions les plus importantes. Nous gagnerons un temps considérable dans la transmission des messages. Et ce serait sans risque d’interception ? »  
Le ninja du pôle de recherche blêmit un peu.  
« On n’arrive pas encore à régler le volume. C’est toujours un peu trop fort.  
\- Pour l’instant, c’est donc inutilisable, trancha Naruto. Mais nous vous encourageons à continuer vos efforts. Nous allons réfléchir à vous allouer un budget pour cette invention. »  
Dès que le ninja prit congé, Shikamaru annonça direct :  
« C’est une trop belle opportunité pour la laisser passer. Je vais calculer au plus près ce que nous pouvons lui donner.  
\- Merci, Shikamaru. »


	18. Sensuel

Naruto adorait faire l’amour à Sasuke.  
Une fois que Sasuke laissait tomber son orgueil et son insécurité, il était terriblement sensuel. Cela ne s’était pas fait desuite. Naruto aimait beaucoup quand Sasuke se laissait aller dans ses bras. C’était une grande preuve de confiance.  
Il lui arrivait même d’activer sans le vouloir son sharingan, sous le coup de l’excitation, mais il ne s’en servait pas. Le sharingan était juste-là. Son corps bougeait de manière incroyablement érotique. Il avait toujours des gestes délicats.   
Naruto aimait aussi le voir onduler sur lui et se faire plaisir avec son sexe. Sasuke exprimait ses émotions à travers son sourire et ses yeux. Très peu, vocalement. Bien sûr, il gémissait de plaisir dès que Naruto trouvait comment le lui en donner.  
Naruto connaissait de plus en plus le corps de Sasuke, mais aussi ses désirs. C’était tout aussi sensuel de parler avec lui de ses envies que de lui faire l’amour. Sasuke rougissait toujours quand il arrivait à dire ce dont il avait envie. Naruto trouvait cela absolument adorable et érotique.  
Naruto ne pensait pas se lasser de Sasuke et de sa sensualité. Il était la seule personne à le voir ainsi. Et c’était vraiment jouissif.


	19. Compliments

Naruto aimait aussi beaucoup un autre aspect de Sasuke.  
C’étaient ses compliments indirects.  
Il était rare que Sasuke lui dise directement des compliments en privé. Mais en public, il n’hésitait jamais à vanter son Hokage. Et c’était toujours dit subtilement, dans une belle phrase. Naruto se demandait même si Sasuke ne les préparait pas à l’avance. Ça lui plaisait énormément.  
Sasuke n’en était pas au stade de porter un T-shirt : « J’aime mon Hokage ». Mais c’était dans l’esprit.  
Une fois même, Shikamaru lui avait dit :  
« Aux yeux des autres, on a quand même l’impression qu’il te lèche les bottes… Votre histoire de couple ne me regarde pas, mais, faites attention en public. »  
Quand tout le monde a su qu’ils étaient ensemble, c’était devenu tout d’un coup plus clair que Sasuke ne défendait pas seulement son Hokage, mais aussi son amoureux.  
D’ailleurs, l’un des passe-temps favoris de Sai était d’arriver à faire en sorte que Sasuke parle de leur vie privée par un compliment détourné. Au début, Sasuke tombait dans le panneau des provocations de Sai et mettait Naruto dans l’embarras. Mais à présent, il avait juste un petit sourire en coin qui en disait bien plus long sur leur vie sexuelle qu’un compliment.


	20. Sapin

Naruto avait tenu à fêter Noël en grand, pour le tout premier qu’il passait ensemble. Sasuke réussit à limiter le nombre de lumière de la pièce. Il devait pouvoir y voir. On ne savait jamais si on était attaqué. Et rien ne devait dépasser. Trébucher était si vite arrivé, surtout si un ennemi était là.  
C’est en faisant le sapin que Naruto comprit à quel point Sasuke était paranoïaque et toujours aussi traumatisé par la mort de son clan. Sasuke avait toujours peur qu’il arrive quelque chose à Naruto, même s’il savait que son amoureux était fort.  
C’était touchant. Mais en même temps, cela voulait dire que Sasuke n’avait pas encore réussi à dépasser son passé.  
« Je ne te dis pas d’aller voir Sakura pour lui parler de ce problème, ou même Tsunade, mais d’en parler à quelqu’un de professionnel.  
\- Tous les ninjas craignent qu’il arrive quelque chose à leur famille. »  
Naruto ne put s’empêcher de sourire en entendant le mot famille. C’était la première fois que Sasuke le disait. Et c’était bien agréable.  
« Je ne me sens pas d’en parler, et surtout de la mort de mon frère, statua Sasuke. Un jour, je le ferai, mais pas maintenant. C’est trop récent. »


	21. Flirt

Naruto ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que Sasuke avait flirté avec lui.  
Sasuke s’était montré peu à peu moins renfermé sur lui-même et plus attentionné. Plus gentil, plus taquin et plus ouvert à la discussion. Sasuke n’avait jamais fait référence à du sexe, ne l’avait pas vraiment dragué. Il avait juste été très agréable avec lui. Il avait eu quelques petites attentions du quotidien.  
Et c’était tombé comme ça. Le « Je t’aime. »  
Ou alors, Naruto n’avait rien vu. Ou alors, Sasuke devenait la personne qu’il était vraiment quand il draguait. Il enlevait sa carapace d’insultes, de piques et de fierté.  
Naruto savait à ce moment-là, ce qu’il ressentait dans son cœur. Il connaissait le vrai Sasuke. Et aussi, il savait que Sasuke ne disait pas ces mots à la légère. Sasuke ne se serait jamais moqué de lui sur un sujet aussi sérieux.  
Alors, il avait dit :  
« Moi aussi. »  
Et il avait osé embrasser Sasuke.  
Ce baiser doux et amoureux était devenu de plus en plus avide. Très vite, ils avaient commencé à se caresser, à se chercher et à se donner du plaisir.  
C’était un très bon souvenir.


	22. Plaisir

Sasuke ne put s’empêcher de gémir sous les coups de reins passionnés de son amoureux.  
Il avait mis du temps à l’admettre. Il adorait le plaisir prostatique que Naruto pouvait lui procurer. Dans ses bras, il se sentait choyé et aimé. Il aimait sentir son sexe bouger à l’intérieur de lui et toucher ce point si agréable en lui.  
Son dos se cambra sous le plaisir.  
Le pénis de Naruto continuait d’aller et venir en lui, lui procurant tout un tas de sensation agréable. Une douce tension s’accumulait dans son bas-ventre, à chaque déhanchement. Chaque montée du plaisir était délicieuse et se propageait dans tous son corps.  
Ce qu’il aimait par-dessus, c’était de voir Naruto prendre son plaisir avec lui. Naruto avait les yeux qui brillaient d’amour et de désir. C’était un spectacle magnifique. Et Sasuke adorait sa voix rauque qui prononçait son prénom, dès que le plaisir se faisait plus fort, plus intense.  
Sasuke gémit le prénom de Naruto, quand celui-ci vint prendre son sexe dans sa main.  
Ils n’étaient pas loin de jouir.  
Le plaisir sur son sexe rajouté aux coups de reins de plus en plus chaotiques de Naruto le plongea rapidement dans l’orgasme. Et il sentit Naruto le rejoindre très vite.


	23. Gourmand

Sasuke n’aimait vraiment pas Sai. Sai avait toujours le chic pour dire des choses embarrassantes surtout à table.  
Toute l’équipe 7 était au restaurant de ramens.   
Sai avait son petit sourire en coin détestable. Et il regardait Naruto avaler des nouilles à vitesse grand V. Il était prêt à sortir une pique. Et même s’il l’avait vu venir, Sasuke ne s’était pas attendu à la question.  
« Et il suce bien ?, demanda Sai à Sasuke.  
\- Quoi ? », s’écria Naruto.  
Kakashi émit un petit rire. Sakura frappa Sai.  
« Avec tout ce qu’il met dans sa bouche, ça ne m’étonnerait pas…, continua Sai, imperturbable.  
\- Notre vie sexuelle ne te regarde pas, le coupa Sasuke.  
\- Pourtant, des amis se racontent ce genre de choses. Je ne suis pas votre ami ?, demanda Sai tout penaud.  
\- Bien sûr que tu l’es, répondit Naruto. Seulement, il y a des moments pour les confidences et des manières de les demander ou de les écouter.  
\- Ah ? Ce n’était pas écrit dans mon livre. Avec Ino, on a commencé à pratiquer le sexe…  
\- Sai ! Je ne crois pas qu’Ino ait envie que tu nous racontes tout, râla Sakura.  
\- Je crois que j’ai besoin de conseil. »


	24. Village

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci pour les commentaires !  
> Joyeux Noël !

Naruto adorait Konoha. Et cela lui faisait plaisir que Sasuke aime de nouveau le village.  
Débarrassé de ces vieux conspirateurs et avec une équipe plus jeune, Konoha avait changé. En mieux, en beaucoup mieux. En tout cas, Naruto l’espérait. Avec Shikamaru, Naruto avait amélioré pas mal de choses. Mais surtout, ce qui comptait maintenant, c’était la paix entre les villages ninjas.  
Naruto avait fait beaucoup d’efforts pour maintenir cette paix avec Gaara. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours des missions à effectuer pour tous les villages et des ninjas déserteurs à arrêter. A présent, il y avait des ambassadeurs à demeure dans les villages, des mariages et des alliances entre clans.  
Naruto était toujours heureux de voir prospérer Konoha dans un climat plus paisible que lors de ces jeunes années. En tant qu’Hokage, il était l’un des meilleurs ninjas et le symbole de Konoha. Il savait qu’il n’était pas seul et qu’il pouvait compter sur toutes les générations de ninjas pour protéger ce village.  
Et surtout, il avait Sasuke.  
Sasuke était d’un soutien inébranlable. Il avait confiance en Naruto pour changer les choses et éviter les erreurs passées.  
Et par-dessous, ils s’aimaient et se soutenaient dans toutes les épreuves.


End file.
